War and Peace
by Vegetas Saiyan Angel
Summary: There is a war reigning in the galaxy owned by the saiyans. A woman named Yasai wants Vegeta as her mate, so she sends her secret weapon to retrieve him. But what happens when her 'weapon' falls in love with the prince? YAOI Radditz/V Goku/V Brolli/V
1. Note from the authoress! please read!

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz, except 4 vegeta! ^^ hes mine!  
  
Heyaz guys! If ne of u have bin reading my goku/vegeta fanfic called 'vegeta' ull know what this is about. I asked ppl 2 review my other fic sayin wot vegeta yaoi pairing they like best. The top 3 were, in order:  
  
Goku/Vegeta Brolli/Vegeta Radditz/Vegeta  
  
So, I'm gonna have all 3 pairings in this fic! Heres the main summary 4 this fic.  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince?  
  
The war has two sides, here are the main characters belonging to each side.  
  
Saiyan side Vegeta, Radditz, Android 18, Zarbon, King Vegeta, Nappa, Piccolo, Jeice, Trunks (not Vegeta's son in this AU), Bulma, Bra (not Vegeta's daughter in this AU), Videl  
  
Demon Side Yasai, Goku, Krillen, ChiChi, Yamcha, Tien, Brolli, Gohan, Goten (not Goku's sons in this AU), Pan, Choutzu  
  
As a lil bonus, I might add a few more pairings aswell as the Radditz/Vegeta, Brolli/Vegeta and Goku/Vegeta. These are:  
  
A SURPRISE! ^^  
  
Right, next time will be the first chapter. L8rz ppls! Review if u like the sound of this fic! 


	2. Introducing Queen Yasai

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz, except 4 vegeta! ^^ hes mine!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince?  
  
Heyaz pplz! First chapter of War and Peace coming at ya now!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In space, far away from the planet earth, a huge spacecraft was floating just above a large green planet. A human woman walked down the well decorated halls until she came to an extremely thick and rich looking door. She sighed as she knocked on the heavy door before it was opened by a guard from the other side. He recognised her immediately and let her in, closing the door afterwards. She pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear and walked along the lush carpet to the large throne in the centre of the room. The human bowed, and knelt in front of the throne.  
  
Human- My queen, your finest guards have returned with a prisoner from the saiyan side.  
  
The throne turned around so that the human woman could see its occupant. A petite looking woman sat on the throne, with large blue eyes and long flowing red hair. A smirk was upon her beautiful face as she looked at the servant in front of her.  
  
Queen- Excellent work ChiChi. Is it the prisoner I desire?  
  
ChiChi- I'm afraid not Lady Yasai. He has not being captured of yet, that I know of. The new prisoner's name was said to be Videl. She is a human from the planet earth with a very little power reading.  
  
The vein in Yasai's forehead popped out as she snarled at ChiChi. ChiChi stepped back in shock.  
  
Yasai- Those incompetent fools! Will they ever capture the saiyan I actually want?!  
  
ChiChi- My lady, the prince is too powerful for the guards you sent. They came back barely alive.  
  
Yasai- How can he have gotten that strong?! Damn saiyan. Have you sent those bumbling guards to the regeneration tank?  
  
ChiChi- Not yet. I didn't receive any orders to.  
  
Yasai- Excellent. For their weak efforts they will heal naturally. Send them to their quarters immediately.  
  
ChiChi- Yes lady Yasai.  
  
ChiChi got up and walked to the door, where the same guard let her out. Once the door was closed ChiChi let out the breath she had been holding for who knows how long and began her long walk to the docking bay. Back inside the huge throne room, Yasai had turned her chair to face the circular window. As she gazed at the stars she took a sip of the wine she was holding. She smirked evilly as she gazed upon the planet below her where some of her lower soldiers were fighting. As was her target. Running her tongue over her suddenly dry lips, she put down her wine glass and glared at the planet.  
  
Yasai- I'm going to get you my little prince. You're mine and no-one elses.  
  
End of first chapter!! What do you think? Tell me please! Next chapter will be out as soon as I can write it! Please review with your comments! 


	3. Welcome back Prince Vegeta

Disclaimer- I don't own dbz, except 4 vegeta! ^^ hes mine!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
HEYAZ!!! I'm in a really happy mood so please make me even more happy by reviewing! ^^ Next chapter coming up! Oh ya 'hoshi' is king vegeta's affectionate name 4 vegeta. It means star in japanese. ^^  
  
Extra info: Bra is Bulma's sister in this and here is some info on everyone's ages.  
  
Vegeta: 18, Radditz: 21, Android 18: 18, Zarbon: 28, King Vegeta: 40, Nappa: 40, Piccolo: 25, Jeice: 28, Trunks: 18, Bulma: 28, Bra: 18, Videl: 21  
  
Yasai: 35, Goku: 21, Krillen: 23, ChiChi: 22, Yamcha: 26, Tien: 29, Brolli: 22, Gohan: 24, Goten: 17, Pan: 17, Choutzu: 27 -----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta walked down the long hall to his father's throne room, with his faithful companion Radditz by his side. Many saluted the two of them as they walked by, battle scars adorning their muscular bodies. They had received orders to return to the throne room immediately after the mission, before they could go to the regeneration tank. As they reached the large door to the throne room, Radditz became curious.  
  
Radditz- What do you think your father wants to see us for Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta- I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it.  
  
Vegeta knocked three times on the door and Android 18 let them in. The two of them followed 18 to the king's throne, where a huge muscular man sat. 18 bowed.  
  
18- Sire, prince Vegeta and Radditz have returned from their mission. You requested to see them so soon after their return?  
  
King Vegeta- Yes 18. Please go attend to some other duties. I wish to speak to them alone.  
  
18- As you wish.  
  
18 looked at Vegeta as she passed him, and gave him a worried look. He nodded to her and she walked out the room. The king averted his attention back to the two saiyans in front of him.  
  
King Vegeta- Vegeta, as you know, Queen Yasai is the leader of the army we are currently fighting against.  
  
Vegeta- I am not that incompetent that I do not know father.  
  
King Vegeta- Be quiet hoshi! I have received news from one of our spies who has been captured that Yasai is planning on capturing you my son.  
  
Vegeta- ME?! WHY?!  
  
King Vegeta- I believe she wishes for you to help her end the war, and to become her mate.  
  
Radditz- My king, who is the spy you received the news from?  
  
King Vegeta- Videl. She was captured yesterday.  
  
Radditz- Videl is a fine spy. She has very little power so she relies on her brain power.  
  
Vegeta- Father, get back to the issue about Yasai. There is no way in hell I am going to become that.that WITCH'S mate!  
  
King Vegeta- I don't intend you to be! I am just warning you that, in the upcoming battles, be incredibly careful of those you fight against. If you ever lose any of your battles, Yasai's army have been ordered to bring you to her.  
  
Vegeta- Shit.  
  
King Vegeta- Watch your language hoshi. Radditz, I want you to stay close to my son.  
  
Vegeta- I can take care of myself!  
  
King Vegeta- Yes I know you can, but Yasai is very clever. She can trick you very easily. You and Radditz will stick together, and help one another. It won't be that different to what you two usually do. Do I make myself clear?!  
  
Vegeta- Crystal clear.  
  
Radditz- King Vegeta may I go to the regeneration tank now? That is, if you are finished speaking.  
  
King Vegeta- Fine. Both of you go. Vegeta, remember. Stay focused.  
  
Vegeta- I know, I know.  
  
Radditz and Vegeta walked out of the throne room and down to the medical room. A human woman with blue hair guided Vegeta to the regeneration tank and another, younger, woman with blue hair lead Radditz to his regeneration tank. The two women looked almost alike, one would almost think they were twins. They were in fact, sisters, both known throughout the saiyan galaxy as professionals in the field of medicine. There was a large age gap between them though. Bra was as young as Vegeta and Bulma was 10 years older then her. The two sisters plugged in all the necessary wires into the two saiyans and closed the doors to the tanks. They both giggled at the lack of clothing on both of the handsome saiyans and blushed at the extreme lack of clothing on Vegeta. Bra opened a cupboard in the corner of the large room and took out two saiyan uniforms, one had the royal symbol on it. She lay them down on the table near the tanks and waited for the two tank's occupants to finish healing. Bulma seemed to have disappeared, probably tending to other patients. Bra sighed, and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Yasai was busy arguing with the four warriors she'd sent on the last mission. They still weren't fully healed, forced to heal naturally, and she was giving them a harsh time about it. And their failure to capture her delicious target.  
  
Yasai- How could you idiots not realise your mistakes! Pathetic! You don't deserve to even serve me!  
  
Krillen- I'm sorry Lady Yasai but they were just too strong.  
  
Yasai- Too strong?! And just how many of them were there?  
  
Choutzu- T.t..two.  
  
Yasai- TWO?! TWO OF THEIR WARRIORS MANAGED TO DEFEAT FOUR OF MINE?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?! Oh yes I remember, ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE USELESS, WEAK MORONS! PATHETIC!  
  
Tien- We did the best we could my Queen.  
  
Yasai- Well your 'best' wasn't good enough!  
  
Yamcha- But your highness! We captured one of their warriors!  
  
Yasai- That means nothing! This warrior you captured has the lowest power reading of any of Vegeta's warriors I've ever sensed! She's useless!  
  
All 4 warriors- We're sorry your highness!  
  
Yasai- SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! Pan!  
  
Pan- (steps out from the shadows) Yes my lady?  
  
Yasai- Take these weaklings to the training grounds. Perhaps a few rounds with you and Gohan will increase their power and teach them never to fail me.  
  
Pan- As you wish. (pushes them all out the door) Move it weaklings!  
  
Pan pushed them out of the door, with them kicking and screaming like helpless infants. Yasai rolled her eyes at the scene. Goten came out of the shadows, on the other side of Yasai's throne.  
  
Goten- Lady Yasai, what are you going to do about Vegeta?  
  
Yasai- He is more powerful then I ever though possible, he will make a most excellent mate. We just have to 'persuade' him to co-operate.  
  
Goten- But how?  
  
Yasai- Simple my dear Goten. Open the door behind me, unlock the first dorm. But not the second. Let him out.  
  
Goten- Are you sure that's wise my lady?  
  
Yasai- Are you questioning my orders?!  
  
Goten- No! I'm sorry!  
  
Goten ran to the door at the opposite end of the room and opened it with a special key only the warriors who guarded Yasai were given. The door clicked as he unlocked it and stepped through into a small space, where two doors where in front of him. He opened the first one and walked inside.  
  
A few minutes later, he came out with someone behind him. He walked back to the throne and faced his queen. The one behind him bowed.  
  
Stranger- Kakkarot, royal elite ready for duty my queen.  
  
Yasai- Excellent. Kakkarot, I have a little job for you.  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER!!! ^^ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! ^^ ( 


	4. Kakkarot's arrival' also entitled 'Raddi...

Disclaimer- DBZ IS MINE! *hides from the japanese lawyers chasing her* I mean, Akira owns DBZ but I own VEGETA!!!! ^^ :P  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Hey hey!! Next chapter guys! Goku and Vegeta will meet (properly) next chapter! Can u w8 that long? *dodges rotten fruit* hee hee. Love ya! ^^ R&R please!  
  
Extra info: all the main characters for the saiyan side that I listed before are the only ones allowed to address Vegeta without his royal title.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
An hour later, Kakkarot was inside a spacepod, heading towards the planet his target was on. He closed his eyes as he remembered his Queen's orders. Bring to me the prince, by any means necessary. Earn his trust if you have to. Just get him to me. If it means killing the prince's whole kingdom, DO IT! Was what she had told him. Kakkarot sighed. He had been given a disk with some fake information on his I.D, in order to get him allowed in the palace. He wasn't sure what the prince looked like, he had hardly ever been out of his dorm room. As he entered the planet's atmosphere, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Back in the palace, Bra was draining the regeneration tanks that contained Vegeta and Radditz. She opened their doors and watched as the two saiyans climbed out, stretching their muscles as they did so. She admired the saiyans, she was part one herself, for their courage and determination. Bulma finally came back, just as the two saiyans were putting their new clothing on.  
  
Bra- Where've you been?!  
  
Bulma- I was attending to other patients! Chill out Bra!  
  
Bra scowled at her sister and Bulma stuck her tongue out at her. Vegeta made his way to the door with Radditz closely following. He turned to face the blue haired sisters as he stood in the doorway.  
  
Vegeta- Nice job girls.  
  
Then continued walking onward. The two sisters practically had little love hearts in their eyes as the two left. Praise from the prince was not often received, and certainly not within earshot of others. The door had been wide open as he had praised them. The door closed a few seconds later and Bra glared at her sister.  
  
Bra- He was praising me sister! You did nothing as I looked after him!  
  
Bulma- Excuse me girl, but who has worked here longer? He obviously likes me!  
  
Bra- Why you little!!!  
  
Bra jumped on top of her sisters and both of them started to strangle each other, rolling across the floor as they did so. As the two sisters fought, Vegeta was just passing the docking bay with Radditz by his side. A deafening CRASH was heard that made Radditz jump.  
  
Radditz- What the fuck was that?!  
  
Vegeta- It's probably just a new ship.wait! All new ships must be checked properly to make sure Yasai hasn't been sending any of her armies.  
  
Radditz- Did you check the last ship yourself?  
  
Vegeta- The last ship was a stocking ship. I received news of its arrival. This one is a space pod.  
  
Radditz- How can you tell?  
  
Vegeta- Were in the doorway idiot.  
  
Radditz- Oh!  
  
Vegeta shook his head at Radditz and walked into the docking bay. A saiyan space pod was currently been scanned and put into the necessary docking pad. Vegeta walked towards the pod, pushing Radditz out of the way. Everyone bowed respectfully.  
  
Scientist- Prince Vegeta! What an honour to see you here!  
  
Vegeta- Trunks cut the crap ok?  
  
Trunks- Alright. Why are you here?  
  
Vegeta- All new arrivals must be checked properly if they are space pods.  
  
Trunks- I see.  
  
The scanning machine beeped as a long roll of paper came out of its side slot. Trunks picked up the paper that held the pod's occupant's information.  
  
Trunks- According to the scanning machine, the occupant has the usual disk with his or hers data on it. Apparently, inside this pod is Goku, a saiyan sent here by a neighbouring planet as a gift to help us win this war. He is said to be extremely powerful and is here to be part of the royal guard.  
  
Vegeta- Make sure he is sent to the training area immediately after he has recovered and the usual tests have been conducted. His loyalty must be tested. It could be a trap.  
  
Radditz- I agree. Vegeta, you up for a spar?  
  
Vegeta- Always Radditz. See you Trunks.  
  
Trunks- Laters Vegeta, Radditz. (nods)  
  
Vegeta and Radditz walked away, side by side, unaware of the eyes watching them from inside the pod. Kakkarot had been watching them during their entire conversation through the small red window on his pod. He couldn't hear the conversation taking place though. Everyone had seemed to bow as those two entered the room.  
  
Kakkarot- They must be extremely important.  
  
That one with the flame style hair had especially taken his interest. Without even hearing the conversation, he could tell that this one was very respected by everyone. Kakkarot liked the look of him too. Small but compact, strong, good looking, and he probably had many other interesting qualities too. Kakkarot then knew he had to get closer to him.  
  
Kakkarot- Especially his eyes.beautiful.  
  
Kakkarot snapped out of his trance as the door to his pod was opened and a friendly face peered inside.  
  
Trunks- Hi there. You must be Goku, am I right?  
  
Kakkarot- Yes, my name is Goku. You read my disc?  
  
Trunks- Yes, it's amazing what these scanners can do. Now then, I'm sure that you mean well but as we're in the middle of a war your loyalty must be tested.  
  
Kakkarot/Goku- Tested? I don't understand.  
  
Trunks- Just a few tests will be conducted on you to insure you're not going to turn against us. Zarbon!!  
  
A tall man with dark green hair ran up to them, flicking his braid over his shoulder as he did so.  
  
Zarbon- Yeah?  
  
Trunks- This one just arrived today. (gestures to 'Goku') He needs to be tested.  
  
Zarbon- The usual tests again?  
  
Trunks- 'fraid so. His names Goku. If he is tested as positive you know where to send him.  
  
Zarbon- To the prince?  
  
Trunks- Nope idiot! To Nappa! If he is negative then send him to the prince.  
  
Zarbon- Fine. Follow me Goku.  
  
Goku (A.N- I'll be calling him that mosta the time from now on k? ^^) followed Zarbon into a room that was inside the docking bay. Zarbon locked the door and put on the maximum security system. He gestured for Goku to take a seat and Goku did. Zarbon stayed standing.  
  
Zarbon- Goku, the following three tests are no picnic ok? They will test to the very boundaries of your loyalty, are you up to it?  
  
Goku- Yes.  
  
Zarbon- Very well, let us begin.  
  
As the tests were carried out, Vegeta was just finishing his spar with Radditz. Vegeta punched Radditz, who fell to the floor, clutching his jaw. He immediately got up and just avoided one of Vegeta's energy blasts. Vegeta threw several blasts at Radditz, who dodged them all. He disappeared and reappeared behind Radditz before delivering a swift blow to Radditz's stomach. Radditz elbowed Vegeta in his head, bringing them both crashing to the floor, with Radditz on the top. Vegeta squirmed underneath Radditz, who now held his arms tightly, leaving him pinned to the floor. Radditz's lips parted as Vegeta's squirming was having an, ahem, EFFECT on him. He almost let out a moan but stopped himself just in time. Vegeta had a certain special effect on him, he would do anything to be in this position with his prince forever. But it was not meant to be. Vegeta regained control and kicked Radditz into the far wall. He flew quickly to the wall and pinned Radditz to the wall.  
  
Vegeta- Had enough?  
  
Radditz- No way!  
  
Radditz tried to regain control but Vegeta was just too strong for him. He sighed in defeat.  
  
Radditz- Fine. Can we stop for today Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta- Sure.  
  
Vegeta let go and started to walk to the door when suddenly, he was tackled from behind. He fell to the floor with a laughing Radditz on top of him.  
  
Vegeta- Hey no fair!  
  
Radditz- Hell yeah it's fair!  
  
Vegeta- Alright Radditz get offa me!  
  
Vegeta laughed as the two of them started rolling across the floor eventually ending with Radditz on top. Radditz grinned down at Vegeta while Vegeta playfully glared back. As Radditz stared into Vegeta's beautiful black eyes, he felt something inside of him snap. He leaned down and was about to kiss him when.  
  
Android 18- Hey Vegeta!! You in there?!  
  
Radditz immediately pulled back and got off of Vegeta, blushing bright red. Looking down at Vegeta he saw him looking up at him, confusion etching across his face. A loud knock was heard as 18 nearly punched the door.  
  
18- Vegeta I know you're in there! It's lunch time!  
  
Vegeta- Alright 18! I'm coming! Wait up!  
  
Vegeta picked himself up and looked at his guy best friend (A.N- Android 18's his girl best friend) who had turned a bright shade of red. He cocked his head to the side, curiously.  
  
Vegeta- Hey Radditz? You're blushing again. You should really get that fixed. (grins) You always do it whenever 18's around. You like her don't you? (smirks)  
  
Radditz- Huh? No! I mean.. I don't like her in that way.  
  
Vegeta- (grins even wider) Suuurrree you don't. Come on idiot. We're gonna miss lunch.  
  
Vegeta ran to the door where 18 was waiting for him. He turned back to Radditz.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz! You coming or what?!  
  
Radditz snapped out of his trance and walked to Vegeta and 18. Boy, that had been close! He almost thought Vegeta had found out! If Vegeta ever knew how he felt, he'd be so dead. 18 seemed to be glaring at him over Vegeta's head. Radditz glared back. He knew why. 18 had the biggest crush on Vegeta and she somehow knew of his secret obsession with the saiyan prince. She never said anything of it though and for that, he was eternally thankful. Radditz stopped his train of thought as he heard a painful scream from the room they'd just past. It sounded like the person was having their soul ripped out. Even Vegeta and 18 had stopped. It came from inside the docking bay. When Vegeta just shrugged and continued towards their destination, Radditz and 18 followed.  
  
That's all 4 this chapter folks!! So, who do you think was screaming? Betcha you can figure it out easily! ^_~ Cyaz next time guys! Love u all! Review review review please please please! I'll write so much faster! U guys are my motivation! ^^ 


	5. Meeting of soulmates

Disclaimer- DBZ IS MINE! *hides from the japanese lawyers chasing her* I mean, Akira owns DBZ but Vegeta is mine!!!! ^^ :P *runs from the japanese authorities*  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Heyaz pplz! What did ya think of ma last chapter? ^^ Well newayz, our fave prince (with the hot ass! :p) and our fave airhead (Goku duh!) are gonna meet this chapter! R&R plz!!!! ^^  
  
Extra info- and the person who screamed was..  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku screamed as loud as he could as Zarbon came close to him.holding the biggest needle he'd ever seen! He backed into the corner of the room, whimpering like a little baby. Zarbon frowned at him.  
  
Zarbon- Whats with you? It's only a needle!  
  
Goku- Keep that THING away from me!!!!  
  
Zarbon frowned even more at Goku and walked to him. Goku tried to back away more but he was up against the corner's walls. Zarbon shook his head at him.  
  
Zarbon- Idiot. Needles aren't anything to be scared of!  
  
Goku- I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES!!  
  
Zarbon- Listen, don't make this any harder then it has to be ok? This needle holds the fluid vital for your third and final test. It tests your truth, to see if you're telling the truth or not about your I.D.  
  
Goku- I DON'T CARE! GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY GET IT AWAY!!!!  
  
Goku tried to power up but the room was a special ki absorber. Tears almost formed in his eyes as Zarbon came closer. Quick as a flash, the needle went into Goku's arm and straight into the vein. Goku screamed like hell.  
  
Back in the halls, Vegeta and his two best friends were walking to lunch. Vegeta was blissfully unaware of the evil glares Radditz and 18 were giving each other over his head. They finally reached the lunch hall and, immediately, everyone in the room stood up. Vegeta shook his head at them.  
  
Vegeta- Sit.  
  
Everyone sat back down at their prince's order. The three friends walked to the cook who bowed at the prince.  
  
Cook- Prince Vegeta, Radditz, Android 18. What can I get you today?  
  
Vegeta- The usual, Kaze.  
  
Kaze- Yes sire.  
  
Radditz- Same as Vegeta.  
  
18- Ditto, but smaller.  
  
Kaze- Alright!  
  
Kaze disappeared into the kitchen for a few seconds and came out later with two huge plates full of food and one with the same food just not in such a large quantity. He put them down onto Vegeta's usual table and bowed again before walking back into the kitchen. Vegeta sat down and 18 sat next to him, and Radditz opposite him. Radditz started drooling and immediately dug into his food. 18 looked at him in disgust and looked at Vegeta who was doing the same, just in a cleaner way. Radditz was using his hands to eat and as a result food was flying everywhere. Vegeta used his knife and fork, but still ate as much as Radditz was. 18 rolled her eyes to the ceiling and dug in herself.  
  
Back in a certain room inside the docking bay, Goku and Zarbon were having a nice little chat. The needle had long since been removed and Goku was completely under the fluid's spell. But thanks to a special system Yasai had had planted into his brain, he was saying the exact information from his fake I.D.  
  
Zarbon- Name.  
  
Goku- Goku.  
  
Zarbon- Origin.  
  
Goku- Planet Mizu.  
  
Yasai had engaged a deal with planet Mizu, she paid them a lot of money to make Goku his fake I.D. The saiyans and Mizurians were allies but the Mizurians were extremely poor but very intelligent. They would do anything for a decent amount of money.  
  
Zarbon- Occupation.  
  
Goku- Warrior.  
  
Zarbon- State your class.  
  
Goku- Elite.  
  
Zarbon- Age.  
  
Goku- 21.  
  
This went on in the same fashion for the next half hour, until the fluid wore off. When Goku came back round, he glared at Zarbon.  
  
Goku- Never do that again.  
  
Zarbon- Do what?  
  
Goku- (fear apparent on his face) The needle!  
  
Zarbon was about to burst out laughing but when he saw the look on Goku's face, he decided against it. He smiled at Goku.  
  
Zarbon- Congradulations Goku. You have been tested as negative. You are free to start your duties. But before you do, I have received orders to send you to the prince for a spar.  
  
Goku- Ok.  
  
Goku smirked evilly as Zarbon turned around. This was too perfect! Capturing the prince would be so easy! He followed Zarbon out of the room were everyone stared at them. Zarbon gave them the 'ok' sign and everyone went back to work. They continued their walk to the training room. As they walked, Vegeta was just finishing his meal. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and got up. 18 and Radditz did the same. Nappa then came running in.  
  
Nappa- Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) What is it Nappa?  
  
Nappa- The new arrival has been tested. It was a success and he is negative. You must go to the training room immediately so you two can spar.  
  
18- So Nappa, you can be smart when you want to be.  
  
Nappa- (glares at 18)  
  
Radditz- Or at least when you're trying to impress Vegeta.  
  
Nappa looked at the floor to hide his blush. 18 smirked at him and was about to make another comment when.  
  
Vegeta- Thanks for the info Nappa. 18, Radditz, I assume you have other duties?  
  
18 and Radditz- But Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- The new arrivals are always tested by me and only me. Got it?! I will meet you later. Nappa, quit staring and leave.  
  
Nappa got up, bowed, and left the room. 18 hugged Vegeta from behind and he shrugged her off. She smirked, knowing that was his usual reaction, winked at him, and ran out. Vegeta smirked. Radditz would have loved to hug Vegeta too but he knew two men hugging wasn't seen as proper, unless the pair were mated. Something Radditz wanted so much to be with Vegeta. He smirked at Vegeta and walked out of another exit.  
  
Vegeta shook his head and walked to the training room. Aswell as respectful bows he also got some lustful stares on his way there. He grinned. Since he had turned 18, he was always getting stares like that. It was round about this age, that you started to think about mating. Vegeta had just been too busy to give it any thought. He remembered that the bitch (Yasai) they were currently fighting against wanted him as a mate. He snorted. In her dreams! He finally reached the training room and pressed the pad on the door. He then entered his code to allow himself in. The door clicked then opened to reveal the enormous training room complete with gravity chamber, thanks to the genius of Trunks, and energy absorbent room. He could see two figures, sitting on the only bench in the whole training area. Zarbon looked up and waved.  
  
Zarbon- Vegeta! Glad you could make it!  
  
Vegeta- (walks to the bench) No sweat.  
  
Zarbon- This is Goku, the new arrival.  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta. It was the guy he'd seen before! He remembered him well. But now he'd actually heard that voice! It sent shivers down his spine and those eyes were still as mysterious as ever. Vegeta. He liked the way that name sounded. So beautiful. Zarbon snapped his fingers in front of Goku's face, bringing him back to reality.  
  
Zarbon- Goku? You need to bow to the prince. Only those that know him well don't need to bow.  
  
The prince?! This delicious guy was the prince!? This was the one Queen Yasai wanted as a mate?! No wonder she wanted him. Look at that body.  
  
Goku- (bows) Hi.  
  
Zarbon- Goku, you don't know this place very well so after the sparring match I will send Radditz to escort you around. He will show you to your quarters. Your progress in this match will be recorded to show what position you should be given.  
  
Goku- I see.  
  
Zarbon- I send Radditz in about.an hour? Will that be long enough Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta- Yes. That should be long enough. You may go now Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon- See you later Vegeta!  
  
Zarbon ran out of the training room before Vegeta could answer him. Vegeta glared at the door Zarbon left out of and turned his attention back to Goku.  
  
Vegeta- Well Goku, shall we get started?  
  
So, they finally meet! But don't 4get, this is a Radditz/Vegeta and a Brolli/Vegeta fic too! So, if ya read my note in the 'chapter' b4 the 1st chapter then u'll know that Brolli is a bad guy too! How will he and the prince meet? You'll have 2 keep reading 2 find out! R&R plzies!! Love u all! ^^ 


	6. Kage: Vegeta's Saiyan Neko!

Disclaimer- I won't say it! U can't make me say it!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Heyaz!! Heres the next chapter pplz! R&R please!!!!!!!!! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Extra: Ok, I've added a new character for the saiyan side in this chapter k? Shes very close to our fave prince and her name is Kage, or 'shadow' (kage is japanese 4 shadow) And italics Vegeta speaks telepathically to Kage.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
One hour later..  
  
Goku- Heads up Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta and Goku were still sparring even as Radditz knocked on the door to show Goku around the building. Goku threw a large energy wave at Vegeta who dodged it with ease. Radditz opened the door and walked in, instantly shouting to his best friend.  
  
Radditz- Hey Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta let his guard down as he looked at Radditz causing him to be punched to the floor. Goku flew down next to the prince and offered him a helping hand. Vegeta smacked it away and got up.  
  
Vegeta- Hey radditz. You here to show Goku around?  
  
Radditz- Yeah! I got orders from Zarbon to do it.  
  
Goku- (walks 2 Radditz) Hi, I'm Goku. (smirks)  
  
For some reason, Radditz took an instant dislike to Goku. He nodded his head at Goku and shook his hand.  
  
Radditz- I'm Radditz, I'll be showing you around. Vegeta, I got a message for you. Something about a cage been in danger and losing you? (looks confused)  
  
Vegeta- KAGE! WHERE IS SHE?!  
  
Radditz- I don't know. Shouldn't she be close to you almost all the time. I'd hate to think what would happen if you two lost each other.  
  
Goku- Who's Kage?  
  
Radditz- (glares at Goku) None of your business.  
  
Vegeta- Goku, you must have heard of saiyan nekos!  
  
Goku- (looks confused) Saiyan nekos?  
  
Vegeta- IDIOT! I've got to find her!!  
  
Vegeta ran out of the room and down the hall, searching for 'Kage'. Goku looked even more confused as he noticed the prince's worry. Radditz glared at him.  
  
Radditz- Quit daydreaming. Come on.  
  
Radditz walked out of the room, Goku closely following.  
  
Goku- Radditz, who is Kage?  
  
Radditz- You've never heard of saiyan nekos have you?  
  
Goku- No. (frowns)  
  
Radditz- A saiyan neko is a small kitten like creature that takes the colour of its master's hair. Whenever its master is in danger, it can transform into a large panther and protect its master. It can't speak but has a mental link with its master, so it can speak to its master telepathically. It always stays with its master, never leaving his or her side.  
  
Goku- I see..but who is Kage?  
  
Radditz- (anime face faults) IDIOT! Kage is Vegeta's saiyan neko. Only royalty can have a saiyan neko. The link between Vegeta and Kage is unbelievable. If Vegeta ever died, Kage would be certain to follow him. Such a strong link between neko and saiyan is unheard of. Nekos are like pets to the owner usually. But Kage and Vegeta are like the best of friends.  
  
Goku- Wow. (thinks) Amazing, this Kage could be a perfect way to get to Vegeta to give to.to.why am I hesitating? I shouldn't hesitate about giving Vegeta to Lady Yasai. But.  
  
Radditz- (snaps fingers in front of Goku's face) Hello wake up! So, what rank did Vegeta give you?  
  
Goku- Elite. I'm on the royal guard now.  
  
Radditz- You'll be working alongside me and 18 then. We're the royal guards. I'm surprised Vegeta gave you such a high position.  
  
Goku- Well, er.  
  
Radditz- (shakes head) Nevermind, (motions to the room to his right) this is the royal meeting room.  
  
Back in the halls in the opposite direction to Radditz and Goku, Vegeta was running around frantically. Trunks walked past, on his coffee break, and Vegeta grabbed hold of him.  
  
Trunks- Hi to you aswell Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta- WHERE'S KAGE?!  
  
Trunks- Kage? Shes usually with you! I haven't seen her since this morning when she was napping in your bedroom. But-hey!!  
  
Trunks yelled as Vegeta let go of him and continued running. When he reached his quarters (right next door to the royal guards quarters) he nearly broke the combination lock in his haste to get in. Once the door opened, he ran in and looked everywhere. He started to tear cushions from his sofas as he searched for Kage. A knock was heard on the door. Vegeta angrily opened it to find Android 18 standing there.  
  
Vegeta- WHAT?!  
  
Android 18- Let me guess, Kage is missing.  
  
Vegetaa- How'd you know?!  
  
Android 18- (holds up Kage by the scruff of her kneck) Coz shes right here.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he grabbed Kage and cuddled her close to his chest. Kage started purring and 18 smiled at the pair. Vegeta looked up at 18, smiling slightly.  
  
Vegeta- Thanks 18 for finding her. Where was she?  
  
18- She was in the centre of the halls, looking around for you. Why wasn't she in your hair like she always is?  
  
Vegeta- She must've fallen out. I'll see you at the entrance to the food hall at dinner ok?  
  
18- Laterz!  
  
18 walked away and Vegeta closed the door, glaring at the little black bundle in his arms. He opened his telepathic link to Kage.  
  
Vegeta- And where were you!?  
  
Kage- Don't blame me! I was in your hair as always and the next thing I knew I crashed to the floor and fell unconscious! When I woke up you were nowhere in sight!  
  
Vegeta- (smirks) 18 said you were looking for me. Did you miss me?  
  
Kage- (glares at Vegeta) What do you think?! Of course I missed you!  
  
Kage playfully slapped Vegeta across the face with her right paw, leaving Vegeta laughing quietly at her. She glared at him before jumping out of his arms and crouching low to the floor, as if she were getting ready to pounce. In a mocking gesture, Vegeta did the same, his tail waving side to side slightly. A cute little game of cat and mouse then began, with Vegeta as the mouse. A knock on the door stopped their little play and Kage glared at the door. Someone growled in frustration on the other side of the door and Kage tilted her head in curiosity. Vegeta frowned and opened the door to find.  
  
HEYAZ!!!!! What did ya think of this chapter! Soz about the cat thing but I just had this cute little image in my head of a little black kitten hiding in Vegeta's hair! Hee hee. Well plz review! I'll love ya! ^_~ And I'll update depending on how many reviews I get! Laterz!!! *blows u all kisses* 


	7. Kage's Instant Dislike

Disclaimer- I won't say it! U can't make me say it!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Heyaz!!! Well heres the nxt chapter u guys! Thanx 4 the reviews! U guys rock!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Vegeta- Radditz? Goku?  
  
Radditz stood there, banging his head on the wall beside the door and Goku was stood there looking confused.  
  
Vegeta- Radditz!  
  
Radditz stopped banging his head and looked at Vegeta. Goku did the same.  
  
Radditz- Yeah?  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) You knocked?  
  
Radditz- Just wanted to show this idiot (gestures 2 Goku) where your quarters where. And to see if you found Kage.  
  
Vegeta- What do you think? (is holding Kage)  
  
Goku- Aw, shes so cute! Can I hold her?  
  
Radditz- (face faults) Goku! Idiot!  
  
Vegeta- NO! You can't hold her!  
  
Goku- (pouts) Aww.  
  
Radditz- Vegeta this guys so irratating! It's like he has a split personality or something!  
  
Goku- Who.me?  
  
Vegeta- I see your point Radditz. Wha-?  
  
Kage jumped out of Vegeta's arms and onto Goku's head. She began sniffing him. Goku reached up his hand and stroked her. She dug her claws into his head and bit his hand. Goku screamed.  
  
Goku- OOOOOOWWWW!!!!!! What did ya do that for?!  
  
Kage let go and jumped onto the floor, instantly getting into a defensive position and hissing angrily at Goku. Goku looked surprised, as did Radditz and Vegeta. Kage continued to show her dislike for Goku by turning into a black panther.  
  
Vegeta- Kage! What're you doing?!  
  
Kage- (speaks telepathically to Vegeta) Saving you from him! He can't be trusted! Stay away from him!  
  
Vegeta- Kage..turn back to normal NOW.  
  
Kage- (telepathically) But.  
  
Vegeta- NOW!  
  
Kage seemed to pout and turned back into a tiny little cat again. Goku was confused about the entire situation. Radditz smirked.  
  
Radditz- Well, Kage doesn't seem to like you Goku. Maybe you should stay away from each other. (thinks) And considering shes always with Vegeta, he can stay away from him too!  
  
Goku- I suppose so. (thinks) Damn that cat! She knows!  
  
Vegeta- Radditz, were is 18?  
  
Radditz- I haven't seen her.  
  
Vegeta- I need to thank her again for finding my shadow.  
  
Goku- Your shadow? (thinks) But whats he on about? His shadows right behind him!  
  
Radditz- (smacks Goku on the side of his head) IDIOT! Kage is the saiyan word for shadow! Don't you know anything?!  
  
Vegeta- (chuckles quietly)  
  
Radditz- Vegeta, are we still on for tonight? (grins)  
  
Vegeta- (grins) Hell yeah.  
  
Goku- (looks confused) Tonight? What's going on tonight?  
  
Radditz- That's none of your bus-  
  
Vegeta- Radditz! I think I will enlighten Goku here.  
  
Radditz- (shocked) But why?!  
  
Vegeta- He is part of the royal guard now. And only you and 18 are the royal guard, he needs to get used to being part of the gang.  
  
Radditz- You mean you're going to let him in our gang?! Just like that!?  
  
Vegeta- Radditz! Tonight will be his test, to see if he is worthy. Don't argue.  
  
Radditz- (sighs) Fine.  
  
Vegeta- Enlighten him with the details. I am going to take a shower. Come on Kage.  
  
Vegeta shut the door after Kage came back in. Goku's expression hadn't changed, he was still as confused as ever. Radditz slapped his forehead with his hand before pinching the bridge of his nose, showing his irritation. He grabbed Goku's arm to continue showing him around and to tell him of the night's events.  
  
END CHAPTER!!! HEE HEE! So, Vegetas letting Goku into his little gang eh? Does that mean he likes him? And what is happening 'later that night'? Find out nxt time! And please review, you guys are my motivation! The more reviews I get the faster I'll get a chapter out! Review! Love ya! ^_~ *blows u all kisses* 


	8. The Prank

Disclaimer- I won't say it! U can't make me say it!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Heyaz guys! Soz that it takes me a while 2 update sumtimes and I know im supposed 2 b concentrating on this fic but im havin way 2 much fun with my new fic 'what becomes of the broken hearted'. Go read that 1! But read this 1 too if ya can ^^ Love ya!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Radditz- So you know what you have to do right?  
  
Goku- Yeah, I guess. (thinks) I can't believe this! It's too easy! I can get close to the prince with ease! But.I don't want to hurt him.  
  
Radditz- Excellent. And don't mess this up. Or else me and 18 will kill you. Vegeta's taking a liking to you, make sure you keep on his good side. Or else expect a lot of pain.  
  
Goku- I understand. (thinks) Vegeta likes me? Wow! But, that's only as a friend, I want more.what am I thinking?! I have a job to do!  
  
Radditz- Right. (looks at the timepiece on the wall) It's time to meet 18 and Vegeta. Vegeta's such a little kid sometimes, its hard to imagine him becoming the king sometimes. (shakes his head) But that's what I love about him.  
  
Goku- What?  
  
Radditz- Oh shit I said that out loud didn't I?!  
  
Goku- You love him?  
  
Radditz- If you ever tell him or anyone else I'll kill you! (smacks his forehead) I can't believe I'm trusting you of all people. You're new! Fuck it. Just keep your trap shut.  
  
Goku- (frowns) You could be nicer to me.  
  
Radditz- I always am like this! Except to those I am closest to! Live with it!  
  
Goku- (grins) Be nicer to me or I'll tell.  
  
Radditz- Damn you! Aw fine. I'll TRY to be nice.  
  
Goku- Yay! (smiles)  
  
They continued to walk until they eventually came to the entrance to the gardens outside the palace. Radditz looked at his watch. 9:30.  
  
Radditz- They should be here by now! (thinks) And not leave me with this idiot!  
  
18- Over here! (waves)  
  
Radditz and Goku walked over to 18, who wore black spandex that clung to every curve. She frowned at them, noticing their lack of black clothing. Radditz just glared at her and she smirked as she handed them two sets of black spandex.  
  
18- These should fit.  
  
Radditz- Where is Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta- Right here.  
  
Everyone turned to find Vegeta standing close to the shadows, disguised in black spandex but it was slightly different. It had a picture of two silver snakes on the back with 'Venom' written across it and the spandex had a few slits up the legs. (A.N- I used the same outfit from B-Chan's fanfic 'Dirty Dancing' ok? Look at her fanart and u shud find the pic I'm on about) Everyone almost drooled.  
  
Vegeta- You ready? Have you got the equipment?  
  
18- (holds up her 'equipment' bag)  
  
Vegeta- Excellent. Come on then. Let's go.  
  
Once Radditz and Goku had finished changing into their black spandex, Vegeta flew up and led them to a large balcony. One would recognise it as the balcony to the King's meeting room, and kitchen. Everyone landed on the balcony and hid in the shadows. Vegeta heard his father talking and smirked whilst nodding to 18. She tossed him something from her bag and he caught it in his right hand. As quick as lightning, he crept into the room like his cat Kage often did and somehow got past everyone in the meeting room. Creeping in the kitchen, he sent a telepathic signal to Radditz, who crept in next followed by the others. Once everyone was in the kitchen, Vegeta used the 'prop' 18 gave him and crept to the food that had been prepared for the king and his guests. The 'prop' turned out to be a can of red hot chili sauce. Vegeta poured the entire lot into the food. They all hid, as a servant came and took the food. She placed it on the meeting table and everyone dug into their food. The 4 almost doubled over laughing when they heard everyone start screaming for 'water!'18 pressed a button on a remote control she was holding.  
  
18- They want water, they'll get water!  
  
The sprinklers immediately came on in the meeting room, and everyone laughed as they heard the king and his guests scream in shock. They started laughing even more when Radditz put foam into the sprinkler system. Vegeta was brave enough to look into the room and couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight he saw. The other 3 looked and burst out into a fit of giggles too. The king, stood there soaked to the bone and had foam on him in a way that made him look like a man they'd seen once on earth! (guess who? Santa! ^^) The guests just stood in shock, some actually eating the foam to help cool down their mouths. King Vegeta started to tremble and Vegeta screamed to the others.  
  
Vegeta- He's gonna blow!!!!!!  
  
King Vegeta- VEEEEEEEGGGGGGEEETTTTAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Boy was the king pissed. The 4 of them ran as fast as they could through the meeting room and out onto the balcony before flying down into the gardens. They still heard King Vegeta screaming. As soon as they hit the ground, they all doubled over, clutching their stomachs in hysterical laughter.  
  
18- That was priceless!!!!  
  
Radditz- Vegeta the look on your dad's face was just too much!!  
  
Vegeta- I know!! That was too much!  
  
The three of them just kept laughing as hard as they could, the look on the king's face had really set them all off into laughter. Goku laughed along with the others. He had really found it funny, but was surprised that the prince would do something like this. He looked at Vegeta, who was still laughing, and smiled. Vegeta looked absolutely adorable. After a few more seconds, they heard King Vegeta shout again and heard him power up.  
  
Vegeta- Shit! Everyone scatter!  
  
They did just that. Radditz ran inside the palace's ground floor and 18 ran off. Goku and Vegeta ran together and just got into the garden's thick jungle like forest before King Vegeta saw them.  
  
King Vegeta- VEGETA! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!  
  
Vegeta snickered a little again at his father's reaction. Goku smiled again and the two of them ran further into the forest as the king started coming closer.  
  
Vegetas such a little kid isnt he? Soz I cudnt resist, im getting loadsa cute lil ideas in my head lolz. But Goku and Vegeta are now alone! What will Goku do? Find out nxt chapter! Review plz! ^^ 


	9. Alone at Last

Disclaimer- I won't say it! U can't make me say it!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Hey hey! So, Vegeta and Goku r finally alone! Soz about the prank thing last chapter (but u guys seemed 2 like it! ^^) but I needed a reason 4 Goku and Vegeta 2 b left alone 2gether. And loadsa my fics have been so angsty l8ly 4 no reason so I thought I'd do summert funny! Soz if it wasn't funny :p Well newayz, the prince and the spy alone! What will happen?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta and Goku continued to run as fast as possible without the use of their ki, as the king came closer. The king flew up into the air, and started flying over the top of the thick forest Goku and Vegeta were currently hiding in. Vegeta grabbed Goku into a bush, as his father flew just above and they nearly were caught.  
  
Goku- I think your dad's pissed Prince Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- Cut the shit Goku. Just call me Vegeta.  
  
Goku- (is shocked) Did I pass the test?  
  
Vegeta- So far, yes. But if you say anything that will get me into trouble, like ratting on me to my father, then you are out. Clear?  
  
Goku- Yes. (smiles)  
  
Vegeta- Fine. Come on, he's passed overhead. We should be safe to get to the hut.  
  
Goku- (is confused) Er, ok.  
  
Vegeta got up out of the bush, and Goku followed. They both stuck to the shadows and held their breath when they heard the king pass overhead a few times. It seemed like forever before they came to a large pond, that was near the centre of the forest. The moon shone above them, and it was lucky that they knew how to control their transformation, as it was full. Goku turned back in the direction they had come. They were a long way from the palace. This could be his chance to get the prince to Yasai!  
  
Vegeta- Are you ready?  
  
Goku looked confused as he said this. Ready?  
  
Goku- Ready for what?  
  
Vegeta- Shut up, and follow me ok? If you show anyone else what I am about to show you, I will personally kill you. Clear?  
  
Goku- Clear.  
  
Vegeta- I can't believe I am about to show you my gang's hideout, you're new! But considering the circumstances, I don't have a choice. Besides, for some reason, I feel like I can trust you. And when I trust someone, they are usually worthy of that trust. Now, come on. Be ready to get wet.  
  
As Vegeta said this, they heard the sound of trees rustling overhead about a mile back.  
  
Vegeta- Hurry! My father's coming!  
  
Vegeta dived into the pond, and Goku followed. Vegeta looked around in the water, until he spotted a large boulder in the opposite side of the pond. He swam to it, and pulled it away from the hole it was guarding. He gestured to Goku to follow him, and swam into the tight hole. Goku followed, and pulled the boulder back across the hole after he was in the hole. They continued to swim, through the hole which was actually a tunnel. The tunnel curved upwards, and eventually, Vegeta and Goku surfaced. They climbed onto the bank of their new location and took in deep breaths.  
  
Goku looked around. They seemed to be in a cave of some sort, but it had no other way to enter or exit apart from where they had just come in. It was about as big as a medium sized bedroom, and was completely empty except for the two cupboards that were attached to a wall. Vegeta laid back on the floor, and put his arms behind his head. He took his boots off, and dipped his bare feet into the water. Goku watched him, curiously, and put his hands flat onto the ground, but stayed sitting up. Leaning back into his hands, he turned to Vegeta.  
  
Goku- Where are we?  
  
Vegeta- I already told you. My gang's hideout.  
  
Goku- I mean, where is this?  
  
Vegeta- We are a few miles away from the palace, in a safe place my father doesn't even know exists. It is my sanctuary. If you must know, it is inside the trunk of one of our komono trees. Don't worry, we are safe.  
  
Goku- Komono tree?  
  
Vegeta- You really don't know anything of anything do you? A komono tree is the largest tree on my planet. It is over 200 metres high and its trunk has a diameter of over 30 metres. Its flowers are a delicacy here and its leaves are large enough for 4 saiyans to sleep comfortably in.  
  
Goku- Woah, that's one big tree.  
  
Vegeta- Indeed. Since we will be here for a while, I might as well get to know you. Since you are now part of my gang too.  
  
Goku- (gulps and thinks) Ok, I can do this. I have been brought up to lie convincingly. This should be easy. (speaks) What do you want to know?  
  
Vegeta- Tell me about yourself. Anything.  
  
Goku- Well, (lies convincingly) I was brought up on planet Mizu as a mizurian. But I wasn't as smart as the others. I didn't listen to what I was supposed to do at all. So they thought the best thing to do would be to teach me how to fight.  
  
Vegeta- How? The mizurians are an intelligent species, but they lack muscle. How could they teach you how to fight when they do not know how to themselves?  
  
Goku- (gulps) They said when I was little I knew how to fight a little, so they didn't have to teach me much. They got hold of a saiyan called Bardock who taught me everything I know.  
  
Vegeta- (looks fearful) Bardock? (shivers) I used.to know.HIM.  
  
Goku- You do? (thinks) SHIT! (speaks) Well, that's basically it. What about you?  
  
Vegeta- (shrugs) Was brought up here, but like you, I didn't listen at all. My father fired several tutors who had tried to teach me, and even more quit. This was because I loved to play jokes on them all. They all got sick of it. So I started to teach myself, and I got to know a girl called 18 when I was in the library. She's the one you saw tonight. Myself and her became best friends, and a few months later, I met Radditz. My father disapproved with the friendly way I was acting towards them, as they were 2nd class at that time. I started training them both, and my father re- tested their strength a few years ago. That is how they became the royal guard. I still have to study, but I now have those who help me that I don't play jokes on. If you piss me off, you become a joke target. Since then, I now have an I.Q equivalent to an elite scientist and am the smartest prince known to have being born on my planet. I'm even smarter then my father (smirks). But I still have more muscle cells then brain cells.  
  
Goku- Wow. You live an interesting life Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta- I don't. If it wasn't for 18 and Radditz and, of course, Kage, I'D GO CRAZY!  
  
Goku- How did you and Kage meet?  
  
Vegeta- When I was 7 years, I met her when I was walking in this very forest. She had somehow gotten over the palace walls. I took her in, and found out what species she was. We instantly bonded.  
  
Goku- I noticed. You two are almost inseparable. (smiles) Kinda reminds me of me and.  
  
Vegeta- Of who?  
  
Goku- Nevermind. It doesn't matter.  
  
Vegeta- Goku, you can trust me. Tell me!  
  
Goku- I can't.  
  
Vegeta- Why?  
  
Goku- I just can't ok! I don't want to talk about it..  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) Fine.  
  
Goku- Thanks Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta sat up slowly, and brought his knees close to his chest. Goku looked at him oddly.  
  
Goku- What's wrong?  
  
Vegeta- Nothing. Just what you said reminded me of.  
  
Goku- Of.  
  
Vegeta- I won't tell you.  
  
Goku- Please.Vegeta? (says firmly) Tell me.  
  
Goku was shocked and slightly scared when Vegeta started shaking. He reached out a hand to place it on Vegeta's shoulder, who looked up at him with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Goku- Vegeta?  
  
Vegeta- Nothing.  
  
Goku pounced on Vegeta, and pinned both his wrists to the floor. Vegeta almost screamed, and struggled violently.  
  
Vegeta- GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T TOUCH ME! Please.don't.  
  
Vegeta shivered in Goku's grasp, so Goku leaned down and wrapped his arms around Vegeta. Vegeta gasped in shock.  
  
Vegeta- What are you doing?  
  
Goku- Are you ok?  
  
Vegeta- Please don't, you look too much like him.  
  
Goku- Like who?  
  
Vegeta- Don't.  
  
Goku stared at Vegeta, who stared back fearfully. Goku leant down slowly, and kissed Vegeta lightly on the lips before leaning back to see his reaction. Vegeta just stared, no sign of fear or anger on his face. There was even a distant longing look on his face.Goku leant down again, and kissed Vegeta again, who kissed back. Vegeta's arms wrapped around Goku's neck, and Goku held him more tightly to his chest. As they were about to do more, something tugged on Vegeta's foot (his foot's still in the water) and dragged him in, leaving Goku face first against the floor. He turned around and looked into the water, just in time to see Vegeta turn the corner, with a black hand attached to his foot. Goku wasted no time, and jumped in after him.  
  
OOOOOO!!! Things are getting a lil more interesting now! What did ya thinka this chapter? Review plzies! I'll write quicker ^^ love ya all! 


	10. Mysterious Attacker

Disclaimer- I won't say it! U can't make me say it!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Heyaz guys! Soz 4 the wait, I've been concentrating way 2 much on ma other fic. Oh well! Who was it that grabbed Vegeta? Find out now! Oh and review! ^_^  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goku swam after Vegeta, through the tunnel until he came to the entrance to the pond. Someone had pulled the boulder back over after taking Vegeta, so he pulled the boulder back and swam to the surface. He resurfaced, and saw Vegeta on the bank of the pond. He quickly got out of the pond and ran to Vegeta. Vegeta just lay there, unconscious, with many cuts and bruises all over him. He put his hand under Vegeta's head and carefully lifted him up. A laugh was heard from the shadows to Goku's left and he turned to see who it was.  
  
Goku- Who's there?  
  
The stranger just chuckled. Someone from Goku's right came out of the shadows. He pulled his cape back and revealed his face. Goku gasped before bowing.  
  
Goku- Your highness.  
  
King Vegeta- Yes. Who did this?  
  
Goku- (looks shocked) But I thought.  
  
King Vegeta- Who attacked my son? Answer me!  
  
Goku- I don't know.  
  
The King growled, obviously having forgotten he was supposed to punish Vegeta for the earlier prank. He walked forward and picked up his son.  
  
King Vegeta- Come. We have to take my son to B&B.  
  
Goku- Yes sir.  
  
Goku followed the king as he took off into the night sky. They finally landed back at the palace a few minutes later. The King immediately walked to the medical room, where B&B were. B&B was what everyone called Bra and Bulma. According to them, it didn't stand for their names but stood for brains and beauty. They really were full of themselves. Bulma ran forward.  
  
Bulma- What happened to the prince my king?  
  
King Vegeta- We don't know that of yet. Heal him.  
  
Bra- The regeneration tank is occupied sir, and the other is currently broken. Trunks is working on it now.  
  
King Vegeta- Damn!  
  
Bulma- He only has a few cuts and bruises sire. He will heal just as well if he is to be put to bed and rest for a few hours.  
  
King Vegeta- Fine. Goku.  
  
Goku- Yes sire?  
  
King Vegeta- (hands Goku his son) Put my son into bed. I shall be back in a few hours to check on him.  
  
With that, the king left the room. Bra turned and led the way to the ward, with Goku following her. She showed him an empty bed and Goku lay the prince down upon it. Bra covered him with the blanket and Bulma came through with a wet towel. She cleaned the wounds on Vegeta with the towel before leaving to check up on her patient in the regeneration tank. Bra stayed to look after Vegeta and so did Goku. Bra turned to look at him.  
  
Bra- Thank you for bringing Vegeta in. I can take care of him now. You have to go.  
  
Goku- Can't I stay?  
  
Bra- Sorry, only licensed medical staff and their patients are allowed in here outside of visiting time. Visiting time isn't for another (looks at her watch) 2 hours.  
  
Goku- Oh. Thanks anyway. Bye.  
  
Goku left the ward and walked back into the room Bulma was in. He took a quick glance at the regeneration tank and was shocked at its current occupant.  
  
Goku- Radditz?!  
  
Bulma- You have to go, visiting time isn't for 2 hours.  
  
Goku- I know I know. How long until Radditz can come out?  
  
Bulma- About.now.  
  
The tank opened and Radditz stepped out. He was shocked to see Goku.  
  
Radditz- Goku? What're you doing here?  
  
Goku- Why were you in the tank?  
  
Radditz- When we all ran from the king, I was attacked. Someone came from the shadows and tried to kill me. I couldn't see who it was but I couldn't recognise the ki signature anyway.  
  
Goku- Oh. I'm here because Vegeta was attacked too.  
  
Radditz- VEGETA WAS ATTACKED?!  
  
Goku- Yeah, but we're not allowed to visit him until later.  
  
Radditz- Well I'm visiting him later.  
  
Bulma- Break it up guys, you have to leave. I have other patients.  
  
Goku and Radditz- Fine.  
  
The two of them left the room and Bulma got back to work. They looked around, and were incredibly shocked at what they saw. Kage was running towards them.  
  
Radditz- Kage?! Why are you not with Vegeta?  
  
Kage- Miaow! Meow! Miaow meow miaow miaow!  
  
Radditz- I can't understand you! Dammit!  
  
Kage scratched the door to the medical room and Radditz opened it. Kage ran in and Bulma waved.  
  
Bulma- Hi Kage. Vegeta's in the ward. Bed Nine.  
  
Kage ran into the ward and straight to Vegeta. She jumped into his hair immediately and tried to talk to him. After several attempts, Vegeta still hadn't responded. She sighed and curled up and went to sleep. A shadow appeared at the window behind Bed Nine, and looked in at the sleeping Kage and unconscious Vegeta. The figure smirked, and tried to teleport into the room. Since this was a hospital and was always full of the injured, it had a shield which prevented the use of teleportation. The figure growled in frustration as it couldn't get in. It looked back at the pair on the bed.  
  
Figure- The prince will come, I can see why Kakkarot hasn't completed his mission yet. That's one fine piece of ass. I, however, will complete this mission, but I won't give him to the queen, at least, not straight away.(looks at Kage) That mangy little koneko is my ticket to the prince..(smirks)  
  
Heyaz! So..who was the mysterious figure? Was it the same person or thing that attacked Radditz and our fave prince? Find out later! Review guys! Love ya all! ^_~ 


	11. Yasai's Discovery

Disclaimer- I won't say it! U can't make me say it!  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Heyaz guys! Soz 4 the wait, but heres da nxt chapter! Love u all! Review plzies ^_~  
  
Extra- This is an AU so don't review me saying Bardock isn't Brolli's father k?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Yasai sat on her throne, fingers drumming idly against the arm. She glanced towards the door, bored as hell. She turned to one of her guards who still remained in the room.  
  
Yasai- GOTEN!  
  
Goten- Yes my lady?  
  
Yasai- What is happening down there? Why has Kakkarot not yet returned with the prince? Its been a week! It shouldn't have taken this long!  
  
Goten- I'm afraid I am not sure your highness. We have received no reports from Kakkarot yet. We have lost contact with him.  
  
Yasai- WHAT?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!  
  
Goten- We think Kakkarot blocked off the communications link himself.  
  
Yasai- WHAT!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE HE!! THAT TRAITOR!  
  
Goten- I also have some more bad news my queen.  
  
Yasai- What now?!  
  
Goten- Brolli has escaped. I believe he overheard you and Kakkarot discussing the mission and has gone to complete the mission to spite Kakkarot.  
  
Yasai- How the fuck did he get out of his chambers?! No matter, as long as one of them brings me the prince I don't care. (smirks)  
  
Goten- (sweatdrops) My queen, I know you don't need reminding but Brolli has never been faithful to you. How do you know he would bring the prince back to you if he did capture him?  
  
Yasai- Hmm.you do have a point there for once Goten. Brolli's too much like his father to listen to me. Bardock never obeyed me either. That stupid bastard, look what happened to him.  
  
Goten- Wasn't it Bardock who captured the prince before my lady?  
  
Yasai- He didn't capture him, although I do know for certain that he raped my soon to be mate. Another reason why I had to destroy him. Hmmm.Brolli is too much like his father in personality.he may try to disobey me just like Bardock did. He would probably follow in his father's footsteps.SHIT! Fine, Goten, get yourself down to the docking bay. You are going to Planet Vegeta and finding Brolli and dragging him back here.  
  
Goten- But.but my lady! Brolli is stronger then me!  
  
Yasai- Is that fear in your voice?  
  
Goten- (speaks quickly) No! Certainly not!  
  
Yasai- Good. You know how much I hate cowardice. But Brolli is one of my elite fighters where as you are not. I suppose I should send another to help you. I shall send Gohan to accompany you. The two of you should be able to capture Brolli.  
  
Goten- Thank you your highness.  
  
Yasai- Go inform Gohan of your mission. You leave immediately.  
  
Goten- As you command.  
  
Goten ran out of the throne room and to the training room, where Gohan would be. Yasai smirked at the retreating back of her guard, and got up out of her comfortable seat. Walking to the back of the throne room, she took out a set of keys and unlocked the door there. She noticed the two doors inside the main door, were both still locked and no damage was visible on them at all. She frowned and unlocked the second door. The door opened and she walked inside the large room. Nothing seemed broken or damaged. Something caught her eye, and she looked in its direction. She growled at what she found. The tiny air vent was open, and it seemed larger then it used to be, as if someone large had crawled through it.but underneath the vent were the words 'The prince is mine' written in blood. Yasai's eye twitched and she walked towards the wall.  
  
Lifting up a finger, she slid it across the blood written message. The blood was dry, so Brolli had left some time ago. The dry blood stuck to her finger, and she rubbed it against her thumb. She stormed back out of the room, which automatically locked after she had left. Her fists clenched and so did her teeth. Who knew what Brolli could be doing to HER prince? That was what she intended to find out.  
  
Oooooo!! So, Brolli has escaped and Yasai aint happy about it! What will Brolli do? What will Gohan and Goten do? Find out l8rz! Review guys and I'll write more! ^_~ 


	12. Vegeta wakes up

Disclaimer- Vegeta is mine!!!!! ^^ *runs away from Akira Toriyama*  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Hey guys. I'm updating this fic as I haven't 4 a while and 4 those of u who have bin reading my fic 'What becomes of the broken hearted' you'll know I have broken up with my boyfriend so I was all upset but I'm ok now, I've gotten over the loser! ^_~ So now the chapters from all of my fics will b coming out everywhere coz my parents have gone on holiday 4 a week! PARTY TIME! Lolz, newayz enough of my blabbering, bk 2 the fic! *hugz her vegeta plushie*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta woke up with a start, shocked to find himself in a hospital bed. Looking around frantically, he noticed several people sitting by his bedside. They hadn't seemed to notice he was awake yet. However, Kage did. She began to meow which, to Vegeta who could understand her, meant she was yelling 'He's awake!' Everyone turned to look at Kage, who was now resting on Vegeta's stomach, and noticed the prince's eyes were open.  
  
Android 18- Vegeta! You're finally awake! Are you ok?  
  
Vegeta- Yeah 18, jjuuussstt fine. Feel like shit. Who ran me over?  
  
Android 18- (smirks) That's the Vegeta we all know and love! (thinks) Some more then others.  
  
Vegeta- (smirks back at her) Why is everyone here?  
  
Trunks- We were worried about you!  
  
Android 18- You're more popular then you think Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta- (shifts in bed) Oh, ok. Seriously though, what hit me?  
  
King Vegeta- That's what we'd like to know Hoshi. Do you remember anything?  
  
Vegeta- Yeah, but not much. I just remember being dragged away by my ankle by someone. I can't recall the face, although I did get a glimpse. He had on a gold circlet around his head and a matching one on his neck. His face was partly covered by a black cloth. That's all I can remember. (thinks) Except for that kiss with Goku.  
  
King Vegeta- I see.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room until a beeping nose came from something, making everyone jump. Trunks calmed everyone down.  
  
Trunks- Relax guys, it's just my beeper. (looks at it) Gotta go, theres two more space pods due to arrive any minute. Hope ya get better soon Vegeta! (waves)  
  
Trunks ran out of the room, smirking at the bemused expressions on everyones faces. After Trunks had left the room, everyone turned their attention back to the saiyan prince. Vegeta looked through the crowd of people that still surrounded him. His father, Android 18, Kage, Bulma, Bra.where was Goku and Radditz?  
  
Vegeta- Father, where are Goku and Radditz?  
  
King Vegeta- (gulps) They were not allowed to come visit you.  
  
Vegeta- WHAT?! WHY?!  
  
King Vegeta- (takes his hands off his ears) Because they had to be restrained.  
  
Vegeta- (gives his father the death glare) Why.  
  
King Vegeta- Because they made such a fuss about coming in that when B&B told them visiting hours weren't for another hour they went mad.  
  
Vegeta- (glares) You're lying.  
  
King Vegeta- (gulps) No.I'm not.  
  
Vegeta- I can tell when you're lying father.I've known you for too long.even when I was a chibi I could tell when you were lying.18, tell me the truth. You're my best friend, I know I can trust you.  
  
Android 18 practically beamed with the compliment from her secret crush, but looked over at the king. Should she lie and disappoint her prince? Or should she tell the truth and anger the king? She gulped.  
  
Android 18- Vegeta, they were not allowed in because they were fighting in the corridor about something no-one knows. They were restrained and taken to their rooms and locked in, to cool off.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. Fighting about something no-one knows. could it be? No! It couldn't be! Goku can't have told anyone this soon! He pulled back the covers suddenly, nearly knocking Kage to the floor. Everyone stepped back in shock.  
  
Bra- Vegeta! You must stay in bed!  
  
Bulma- You're not healed properly yet!  
  
Vegeta- Tell someone who cares! I have things to do.  
  
Even with everyone telling him to get back into bed, Vegeta still got up, Kage immediately hopping onto his shoulder. King Vegeta sighed and, knowing he couldn't change his son's mind, ordered everyone back.  
  
King Vegeta- Son, be careful do you understand me? You are injured, it would be easy for you to be taken advantage of. Remember, the full moon draws near and you are of age.  
  
Vegeta- (sighs) I know I know. Later guys!  
  
Vegeta quickly ran out of the medical bay, to escape anymore lectures or questions from anyone. He stumbled slightly as he stopped running, and almost collapsed, still weak. He stubbornly continued on towards his destination: Goku's Quarters.  
  
Meanwhile, in the docking bay, two space pods had landed successfully and Trunks was now running the scanning device over them.  
  
Trunks- Ok, lets see what we've got. Computer, Pod one.  
  
The data came up on the computer screen and Trunks read it quickly. It said that his name was Goten, he was a guard, came from Planet Mizu, was an elite fighter, was 17 years of age and was a ½ saiyan.  
  
Trunks- Pod two computer.  
  
The computer screen came up with pod two's data. It said inside was someone who was named Gohan. He was a trainer and doctor, he also came from Planet Mizu, he was just under an elite fighter and was 24 years of age. This one was another ½ saiyan. Trunks smiled slightly and allowed the pods to be opened. Two friendly faces peered out, smiling at everyone around them.  
  
Oooooo!! So, Goten and Gohan have landed! Will they find Brolli? Will they fit in? Will they find love *winks*? Well I told ya there'd b other pairings in this fic! ^^ Review guys 2 find out who the other pairings will be! *blows kisses* 


	13. Water Kiss

Disclaimer- Vegeta is mine!!!!! ^^ *runs away from Akira Toriyama*  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Hey hey pplz! My fic 'What Becomes of the broken hearted' is getting gd pplz so ppppllllzzz read it! Its soooo cool! Hey w8 a min! Read this 1 first! ^_^ Hee hee Review guys!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Goten and Gohan looked around them, at the docking bay. Seeing a friendly face, they put on their biggest smiles. The person who had obviously checked their I.Ds, came forward.  
  
Trunks- Hi there! (looks at the person who came out of pod 2) You must be Gohan! (looks at the person who came out of pod 1) And you must be.  
  
Trunks stared at the one who was called Goten. He was drop dead gorgeous! Not as handsome as the prince, but the prince was just a good friend to Trunks. But this guy, woah.Trunks checked to make sure he wasn't drooling before he realised he was staring and quickly finished the sentence he had left hanging.  
  
Trunks- .Goten. You must be Goten. Pleased to meet you both. Now if you will please follow me, I have to take you to have the usual tests done.  
  
As Trunks turned to find Zarbon, Gohan followed him. Goten however, was busy staring at Trunks' ass. He almost drooled at the sight, but quickly got his hormones in check, and followed them.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was on the corridor leading to the royal guards quarters. He finally reached Goku's room, and Kage started hissing at it. He looked at her.  
  
Vegeta- (telepathically) Kage what the fuck are you doing?!  
  
Kage- (telepathically) I don't want you going in there. I don't trust that Goku guy.  
  
Vegeta- (telepathically) Kage.  
  
Kage- (telepathically) Don't give me that shit! I KNOW he kissed you! He's planning something. I just know it.  
  
Vegeta sighed before knocking on Goku's door and walking in. He looked around, not seeing Goku anywhere.  
  
Goku- Vegeta? Is that you?  
  
Vegeta- Of course it is!  
  
Goku- Come on straight through, I'm in the bathroom!  
  
Vegeta walked straight through to Goku's bathroom, where Goku seemed to be enjoying a soak in the large bathtub. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Goku- So did ya come just to see me naked Vegeta? (grins)  
  
Vegeta- (blushes) No you baka! I came to discuss the matter of you and Radditz. Why were you two fighting?!  
  
Goku- (shrugs) I can't remember.  
  
Vegeta- (sees red) GOKU!  
  
Goku- Oh fine, have it your way. I told him about..you know.that kiss.  
  
Vegeta- (pales)  
  
Goku- He kinda lost it then, and started insulting me, saying that I'd raped you. So I started insulting him back. He soon got so angry he punched me, so I hit him back. That's how the fight started.  
  
Vegeta- I see.but why would Radditz be bothered about my personal life?  
  
Goku- He loves you- oops! I wasn't supposed to say that.  
  
Vegeta- WHHHATT??!! HE LOVES ME?!  
  
Goku- Yeah, he told me. That's why he was so mad, that I'd kissed you after been here only a week while he's known you most of your life and you've never even hugged him!  
  
Vegeta- Ok.this is confusing.  
  
Goku- I know it is but.'Geta, if I told you something, you wouldn't just laugh at me would you?  
  
Vegeta- Depends on what you told me.  
  
Goku- If I told you I think I'm in love.with someone. Would you laugh?  
  
Vegeta- No. I'd never laugh at something like that. So who is it?  
  
Goku- (blushes) Er he he. (puts hand behind his head) He's kinda outta my reach, but I feel very strongly about him.  
  
Vegeta- Hmm.what is his rank?  
  
Goku- He's an elite warrior, very handsome and extremely popular.  
  
Vegeta- Well, whoever it is I'm sure they love you too.  
  
Goku- (looks at him) You think so?  
  
Vegeta- Yes.  
  
Goku- Vegeta.I.I.love you.  
  
Vegeta- (looks shocked but relaxes) Goku.I.  
  
Goku suddenly pulled Vegeta into the bathtub, resulting in one very angry prince.  
  
Vegeta- GOKU! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DO-  
  
Vegeta was cut off when Goku pressed their lips together, in a sweet and gentle kiss. In shock, Vegeta opened his mouth allowing Goku to begin exploring it with his tongue. Kage began meowing, but the couple ignored her. Angered at been ignored, she ran out of the room.  
  
The two continued with their kiss, hardly even noticing Kage had left. Vegeta hands clenched and unclenched in Goku's hair, pulling them closer. Goku's hand roamed downwards, trying to take off Vegeta's clothing. Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming into the room. They broke apart and Vegeta, being the quick thinker that he is, dived underwater, under the suds.  
  
Vegeta could no longer be seen, and he could hold his breath for a while which was good. Goku began pretending to scrub himself when the King himself came in.  
  
King Vegeta- Goku! Where is my son?  
  
Goku- I have no idea your majesty, I haven't seen him since he was sent to hospital.  
  
King Vegeta- That's strange, Kage here seemed quite troubled about something, and whenever she is troubled, its always about Vegeta. Are you sure you haven't seen him?  
  
Goku- Very sure.  
  
King Vegeta- Fine then. I'll leave you to continue washing.  
  
Goku- Thank you sire.  
  
The king left showing Kage behind him. She glared at him, before her face became concerned when she noticed Vegeta's tail through the suds. Immediately thinking the worst, she leapt at Goku and began scratching his face. Vegeta resurfaced, nearly making Kage jump out of her fur. Noticing Vegeta was ok, she leapt onto his shoulder and began meowing.  
  
Vegeta sighed, and spoke something to her telepathically, making her jump out of the bathtub. He nodded at her and she walked away, probably to go find Android 18 and convince her to play. Vegeta turned back to Goku, who had a lustful look in his eyes, and shook his head. Goku's face became upset so Vegeta leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss before getting out of the bathtub, and drying himself off.  
  
He turned back to Goku, and smiled at him. Goku smiled back before the prince left his quarters.  
  
HEY HEY!!!! Vegeta and Goku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! LMSLAO! Hee hee. More like cuddling in a bathtub but oh well! What did ya think of this chapter guys? Review plz with ur comments! ^_^ 


	14. Plotting

Disclaimer- Vegeta is mine!!!!! ^^ *runs away from Akira Toriyama*  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Hey hey guys! Thought it woz about time I updated this fic! I've bin so busy with my other fics I 4got about it! Oh well, please review pplz!  
  
OH and go read my new fic 'Teaching of Love', its about Goku n Vegeta been secret lovers whilst been teachers at a high school! And their students start to suspect them! Mwahahaha! Newayz, read it and review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Vegeta smiled as he walked down the corridors. It was official. Him and Goku were going out. That little incident in the bathtub two days ago had sealed it. He had only known the big idiot just over a week and he was already beginning to fall in love with him! He couldn't help himself. But there was a downside. Nobody knew, except Kage. He hadn't seen his little shadow for a day at least. She must be angry with him. He was worried though. Kage was his favourite pet, she was the only one of Vegeta's many friends who was allowed to know all the princes secrets and emotions. Vegeta's father also had had a saiyan neko, but she had died along with Vegeta's mother's neko.  
  
Vegeta sighed, he hadn't been himself lately. He'd been skipping training matches and not spending time with his friends. He spent more time with Goku, usually ending with them making out. But Vegeta never allowed it to go further. He just couldn't. A thought suddenly striking him, he felt along the base of his neck, before sighing in relief. Goku hadn't marked him, he was still ok. He finally reached his destination: Radditz's Quarters. He was about to knock when he heard Radditz talking with someone. He heard a woman's voice. Android 18. Curiously, he lowered his ki and listened in.  
  
Radditz- I just don't know what to do 18!  
  
18- Look Radditz, I feel the same way you do, but theres nothing we can do about it!  
  
Radditz- I'm so confused 18, why did he do it?  
  
18- I don't know. But one things for sure, that guys not gonna live long enough to mark him.  
  
Radditz- That's if he hasn't already.  
  
18- Don't talk like that! Look, we can work together to stop him, maybe even get him off planet! Then we'll have him back.  
  
Radditz- Good plan. That arsehole's not getting in the way of our friendship.  
  
18- (nods) Totally.  
  
Vegeta was confused but, having heard enough, he knocked and walked straight in. 18 and Radditz turned to him, and suddenly stopped their conversation. 18 smiled extra wide, shocking Vegeta. 18 NEVER smiled like that.  
  
18- VEGETA!! (runs over and hugs him) Were have you been?! We've been looking all over for you!  
  
Radditz- Haven't seen you for a couple of days!  
  
18- And us guys NEVER not see each other for that long!  
  
Vegeta was really getting creeped out by these two's behaviour. It was so unlike them to over react. He had not seen them for days before when he was away fighting, why was this time so different?  
  
Vegeta- Er yeah.  
  
So? Are you coming to get something to eat or not?  
  
Vegeta- Sure!  
  
Vegeta and 18 walked out of the room, Radditz closely following. 18 wrapped her arm around Vegeta's shoulders and spoke telepathically to Radditz.  
  
18- He's not going to take him away from us.  
  
Radditz- (speaks telepathically back) Yeah. That bastards going down!  
  
Vegeta. Completely oblivious to all this, just allowed himself to be led to the dining area. They passed a large window on the way, and were so wrapped up in their chatting, they didn't notice the dark figure outside the window. Or, even more important, the tiny black form held in the figure's arms.  
  
Figure- I'm going to get you my pretty prince. You're MINE now!  
  
The tiny bundle in it's arms squirmed in its restraints and the figure cruelly stroked its beautiful fur.  
  
Figure- Oh don't worry, your prince will come soon to save you my precious. And I'll be waiting..  
  
Kage struggled once more in the figure's arms before using her last ounce of strength to call telepathically to Vegeta.  
  
Kage- VEGETA!!!!!!!!  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!! MWAHAHAHA! Howd ya like the chapter? Love it, hate it? Review and tell me!!! ^^ 


	15. Cry for help heard

Disclaimer- Vegeta is mine!!!!! ^^ *runs away from Akira Toriyama*  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Heyaz! Thought I'd better update this fic lolz! Review guys!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard the painful cry in his head. 18 and Radditz looked at him confused.  
  
18- 'Geta? Whats wrong?  
  
Vegeta- Kage.  
  
Radditz- What about Kage? Is she ok?  
  
Vegeta- KAAAAAGEEEE!!!!!  
  
Vegeta ripped himself from 18's grip, much to her surprise and shock, and ran down the hall, screaming his beloved pets name.  
  
Vegeta- KAAAGEE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
Vegeta continued to run, blinded by the fact his precious pet was in danger, passing everyone. All those he passed, blinked in obvious confusion. Trunks peeked his head around the door of the docking bay.  
  
Trunks- What was that?  
  
Zarbon- I think that was Vegeta.  
  
Trunks- Woah, that was fast. Wonder whats got him so worried?  
  
Ryo- You should get back to testing the newcomers Zarbon.  
  
Zarbon- (sighs) I suppose.  
  
They went back to their work as Vegeta continued to run. He ran past an seemingly unoccupied corridor and was pulled into it by his wrist. He angrily turned to face his captor and came face to face with his love.  
  
Goku- Hey Vegeta! (smiles)  
  
Vegeta- Goku I don't have time for this!  
  
Goku- What's wrong? Don't worry, nobody's gonna catch us.  
  
Vegeta- THAT'S NOT IT! Look, JUST GET OFF ME!  
  
Goku let go, his face showing confusion and hurt.  
  
Vegeta- Listen, I have to go. I'll explain later.  
  
With that, Vegeta ran back to his previous corridor, with Goku stood there confused. He sighed and walked down the corridor to the training chambers. Vegeta ran into the palace gardens, and immediately ran into the forest. He jumped up into one of the trees and began jumping from branch to branch, finding this an easier way to locate Kage. He stopped on a branch when he felt an unknown force near his current position.  
  
Vegeta- WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!  
  
The branch he sat on suddenly snapped, and Vegeta fell to the floor. He was shocked to find himself in a pair of powerful arms after his fall. He was about to speak to his rescuer when something smacked the back of his neck, knocking him out. The last thing he heard before he went into the realm of unconsciousness was the sound of evil laughter.  
  
18 and Radditz ran down the corridors Vegeta had run down, shouting of him.  
  
18- VEGETA!  
  
Radditz- How did he get so quick?  
  
18- Something must've happened to Kage. You know how close those two are.  
  
Radditz- That would explain it.  
  
18- We've got to keep looking!  
  
Radditz- Right!  
  
Both- VEGETA!  
  
They continued their futile search whilst the prince in question was just awaking. Vegeta half opened one eye, his vision slightly blurred. He didn't recognise his blurred surroundings and he quickly opened both his eyes fully. He seemed to be in a cave of sorts. A loud meow was heard to his right and he turned his head, trying to turn his body too. His eyes widened when he realised he was strapped down to the chair he was sat on. He tried to power up, only to realise this wasn't possible.  
  
Vegeta- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!  
  
He heard a chuckle to his right and turned his head completely in that direction. He was shocked and horrified at what he saw. He didn't understand how someone could be that cruel. He snarled.  
  
Vegeta- WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!  
  
Ooooooo CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MWAHAHA! So, who got Vegeta? Was it Brolli? Gohan and Goten? Maybe even Yasai? Or maybe it was.it was..I AINT TELLING YA!! HEE HEE. Find out next chapter, when I get around 2 writing it! ^^ REVIEW!!!!!!!!! ^_~ 


	16. Torture

Disclaimer- Vegeta is mine!!!!! ^^ *runs away from Akira Toriyama*  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Time for an update lolz! Next chapter coming at ya!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vegeta didn't understand what was going on. He didn't understand how someone could do that to a royal pet. But he did understand that right now, that person was going to die.  
  
Vegeta- I SAID WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!  
  
The person just chuckled more and continued his torture of the innocent neko. Vegeta was horrified, but yet, he couldn't look away. There was Kage, his beautiful saiyan neko, hung upside down by her tail, and stretched by her legs across an open space. The neko was howling in pain, as her tormentor pulled out the scolding hot poker from the fire once more, and cruelly smacked it against the neko's back. Kage howled.  
  
Vegeta- GET OFF HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KAGE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kage tried to turn her head to her friend, but couldn't tear her mind away from the pain she was feeling. The figure finally stopped torturing her with the hot poker, and Kage heard a clank as it fell to the ground. A loud clink was then heard, and Kage didn't have time to wonder what it was as someone was snapped against the tender flesh on her back. She heard the clink again before burning pain filled her very core.  
  
Vegeta couldn't move to help Kage. He was completely helpless. His precious Kage's tormentor pulled back the metal whip again before bringing it down upon the back of his neko a third time. Kage screamed in absolute agony. She heard several more clinks, followed by a loud crash, before she fell into the depths of unconsciousness.  
  
Vegeta breathed deeply as his head fell forward. He felt exhausted, even though the telekinetic attack usually didn't make him lose any energy. He felt drained. The figure stood up, and walked over to the prince. Vegeta glared at the figure, before he was brutally slapped across the face.  
  
Figure- Did you enjoy the show my prince?  
  
Vegeta- You sick bastard! How dare you do that to a royal neko! I'll kill you!  
  
Figure- (rubs its cheek) That little telekinetic attack didn't hurt one bit little one. You must be losing your touch.  
  
Vegeta- SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHERE AM I?! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!  
  
Figure- Such a temper, I like that. You are nowhere my prince, and I am no- one to anyone.  
  
Vegeta- What the hell are you talking about?!  
  
Figure- I am no-one to anyone my prince.  
  
Vegeta- Just tell me your name so I can kill you!  
  
Figure- I have no need for names. There are only pets and masters in this world. I am a master, where as the little neko over there is a pet.  
  
Vegeta- FUCK YOU!  
  
Figure- Actually I'm going to fuck you. You are my pet little prince. Be warned, I'm usually a very gentle lover but when I have been waiting for so long I tend to get, aggressive. I have been waiting for such a long time for you my dear.  
  
Vegeta- G-Get away f-from m-me!  
  
Figure- Stuttering now? I hope I haven't scared you.  
  
Vegeta- Just let me and Kage go and I'll forget this whole thing!  
  
Figure- I don't think so. You see, someone I know wants you, but I think they'll have to wait until I've had my fun with you first.  
  
Vegeta- Wants me? Who wants me?  
  
Figure- I told you, names are of no importance. The one who wants you, is a master. I am a master. You and that neko are pets. From now on, you will refer to me as your master.  
  
Vegeta- I'D RATHER DIE!!!!  
  
Figure- You don't have any choice pet. If you don't obey, I'll torture your little neko friend here.  
  
The dark figure gestured over to the unconscious neko, smirking evilly. Vegeta sighed. What choice did he have? He couldn't let Kage be hurt.  
  
Vegeta- Listen, I'll do as you wish if, and only IF, you let Kage go.  
  
Figure- Now where's the fun in that? You'll disobey me once she goes. And she might go talk to those friends of yours.  
  
Vegeta- She can't talk. She can only talk to me.  
  
Figure- Hmm.very well. She may go free, but YOU must promise to stay.  
  
Vegeta- I.I promise.  
  
Figure- (smirks) Very well. The pet may go. I'll be back soon little one.  
  
The figure walked up to Kage, and untied her bonds. She fell to the floor, whimpering in obvious pain. The figure glared at her, before opening what appeared to be a door and pointing with its right index finger.  
  
Figure- Get out. You are free to go.  
  
Kage crawled to the door, trying to escape. She glanced back at Vegeta. He looked at her, as if to say 'just go, get away from here' and she crawled the rest of the way out of the place. The figure slammed the door behind her, and turned to face the saiyan prince.  
  
Figure- Now, that wasn't so hard was it? Shall we.go?  
  
Vegeta- Go?  
  
Outside, Kage was crawling slowly back to the palace. She still was unable to contact Vegeta through their bond. She however, was determined to get her friend away from that psycopath. She had heard their conversation, whilst pretending to be unconscious. She knew something Vegeta didn't.  
  
She knew Vegeta's captor's name.  
  
BOOOOOO!!!!! Soooo who was it then? Betcha can guess! ^^ Review and tell me what you think for a quicker update! ^_^ 


	17. Search for the Prince

Disclaimer- Vegeta is mine!!!!! ^^ *runs away from Akira Toriyama*  
  
There is a huge war reigning on in the galaxy belonging to the saiyans. A strange woman known as Yasai is trying to hypnotise Vegeta into coming with her. She sends her secret weapon to retrieve him, but what happens when the 'weapon' falls in love with the stubborn prince? AU and possible OOC  
  
Hey hey u guys! I'm finally updating! Review plz!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Radditz and 18 continued to look for Vegeta around the palace. They were getting very worried now. No-one had seen the prince for hours, and by now he should be back, or at least have contacted them. Something was definitely wrong here.  
  
18- Where do you think he could be?  
  
Radditz- HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!  
  
18 sighed. The prince's disappearance was driving her friend crazy. She couldn't blame him. She was worried for the little prince too, but she tried to keep a level head so she could search without worrying. But, even she, was getting impatient. Everyone was now searching for the prince, not just Radditz and 18. King Vegeta had sent about 100 of his guards to go find his son.  
  
Radditz- (sighs) Sorry 18. I'm just really worried.  
  
18- I know. Don't worry, we'll find him.  
  
As they continued their search, now outside the palace grounds, they got to the edge of the forest. They were about to go in, when Radditz spotted something.  
  
Radditz- Wait 18, what's that?  
  
Radditz pointed out to the tiny little bundle that was slowly coming towards them. It eventually got close enough for them to see the details.  
  
Radditz and 18- KAGE?!?!!?!!?!?!?!  
  
18 immediately ran forward and picked the injured little neko up. Kage whimpered in pain.  
  
18- What happened to her?  
  
Radditz- That's what I'd like to know!  
  
18- Kage, where's Vegeta? Why isn't he with you?  
  
Kage used her last little ounce of strength to point her right paw towards the forest before she fell unconscious.  
  
18- He's in there?  
  
Radditz- We need to hurry 18! He's in trouble!  
  
With that, the two nodded at each other and ran into the forest. Back at the palace, Goku was awoken to the sound of someone yelling.  
  
Trunks- Goku!  
  
Goku- Huh? Oh…what is it Trunks?  
  
Trunks- Why aren't you out looking for Vegeta?  
  
Goku- He only just left I'm sure he'll be back soon.  
  
Trunks- (sighs) Goku you idiot! He's been out for 12 HOURS!  
  
Goku- WHAT?!  
  
Trunks- No-one knows where he is! (growls) Make yourself useful and take these two to train.  
  
Trunks gestured to the two behind him, who stepped forward. Trunks couldn't see the expression on their faces. Goku knew he couldn't show his surprise, and nodded at Trunks before dragging his two guests down the hall.  
  
Goku- What're you two doing here?  
  
Gohan- Lighten up Kakkarot.  
  
Goku- Don't call me that! Remember, my secret identity name is Goku!  
  
Gohan- Oh yes, I forgot.  
  
Goku- So, you didn't answer my question. Why are you two here?  
  
Goten- We've been ordered by Lady Yasai to retrieve Brolli.  
  
Goku- Brolli's escaped?!  
  
Goten- Yeah, and Lady Yasai thinks he's after the prince.  
  
Gohan- (nods) He never did get along with the Queen.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as it dawned on him. Brolli was out there, and was after his prince…and the prince had been missing for hours…  
  
Goku- NO! Brolli caught Vegeta!  
  
Gohan- What're you talking about?  
  
Goku- I can't talk now guys! You know the way to the training hall right?  
  
Goten- Yeah, but wh-  
  
Goku- Gotta go!  
  
Goten and Gohan were shocked as Goku raced down the hall, before coming to a window and flying out of it.  
  
Goku- I'M COMING VEGETA!  
  
Hey hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter but I've bin busy. Oh and sum1 wanted 2 know a few facts. Gohan and Goten ARE brothers in this fic, but they're not related to Goku at all. That clear up the prob? Hope it helps! Well, l8r guys, and REVIEW! ^_~ 


	18. NOTICE! IMPORTANT!

Hey hey guys! Look I know u were expecting a chapter but I won't be posting one! And I won't be posting one 4 a while! Soz! Coz I'm going on holiday on Saturday so this is my last night online 4 3 weeks coz I'm at a party on Friday (when I wud normally b on!) then at a sleepover! So don't worry guys, I'm not abandoning my fics, so don't you abandon them either! Oh and REVIEW plz! If I come back from my hols with some reviews I'll be very happy and I'll start work on da next chapter str8 away! Thanx guys *sticks a pair of sunglasses on* and I'll see u in 3 weeks! ^_^  
  
Luv Akai Tenshi (Vegetas_Saiyan_Angel) 


	19. Thank You Kage

Disclaimer- I OWN DBZ! If u believe that then ur dumber then Hercule.  
  
Heyaz ppl!!!! Woah, bin ages since I updated this fic! Well I've bin so busy lately, with my new boyfriend ^^! So I'm one happy lil chicky! Oh and guess what? It was my birthday last month (26/9) ! Yay! Go me! Lmao! Well, enough of my gossiping, betta just get on with the fic that u guys have bin so patiently w8in 4! ^^ Love u all n please review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Goku flew as fast as he could to reach his love, trying to track down his ki. But his location couldn't be pinpointed, which meant Brolli had put a ki-surpressing device on him! Goku was now more determined to reach his prince then ever, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. Deciding to change his course of action, he stopped in mid air and used his senses to try and locate Brolli's ki. But that was also surpressed. He growled.  
  
Goku- Vegeta?! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!???  
  
Just as he was about to blow something up, he smelt a familiar odor from below. He flew down and landed near the back of the palace gardens. Sniffing again, he looked to where the scent was coming from and found a large hole in the gigantic wall surrounding the palace. The scent got stronger here so he crawled through the hole and was overwhelmed by the scent once he got to the other side. Looking up, he saw a large forest just ahead of him so he walked into it. He was astonished at the sight of crimson blood on the ground ahead of him, and he leant down and brushed his right index finger across it. It was still wet. Bringing it to his nose, he smirked as he smelt the same scent he had been smelling for some time now. It was the scent of Kage. This was Kage's blood. He looked up to find a long trail of blood leading into the dark forest.  
  
Goku- Thank you Kage.  
  
Goku then ran into the forest to follow the trail. Unbeknownst to him, someone else was also in the forest. Radditz and 18 were searching the forest for the prince, with Kage still in 18's arms. She whimpered in pain and 18 tried to move her into a more comfortable position, causing bones to reposition and Kage to cry out. 18 winced at the cry.  
  
18- We've gotta hurry Radditz! Kage is hanging on by a thread here!  
  
Radditz- We need to find Vegeta! But where could he be?!  
  
18- What if she caught him?!  
  
Radditz- NO! That's impossible! Yasai would never be able to capture him!  
  
18- It is possible!  
  
They all thought nothing could possibly get worse, but they were wrong, as from above, a large spaceship slowly became visible, leaving the planet..  
  
HEY GUYS! Soooooo sorry for the really short chapter but I just had to leave it there! Because.well I ain't got a reason *dodges flying frying pans* but it'll keep ya'll in suspense! Who was leaving the planet? Will Goku find Vegeta? Will Radditz and 18 go insane? Review plz! Catch ya'll l8rz! ^^ 


End file.
